This invention pertains fasteners, and more particularly fasteners which attach one object to another object, with special emphasis to objects in the Automotive Industry.
In the original conventional technology of fasteners employed to securely attach one object to another, such as for example one part to another in the case of an automobile or an appliance, has utilized a nut on one of the two objects, usually welded or glued to the back of said object, and a bolt passing through a hole on the second object in a manner to be engaged by the nut, thereby securing the two objects together.
This arrangement presents many problems, among which, one of the most important is that in the case that one object is hollow, the nut has to be in place at the back of the hollow object before assembling the two objects together. If for any reason the nut is misplaced, and/or if it becomes desirable to introduce a new fastening connection between the two objects, the task of achieving such connection becomes very difficult if not impossible for all practical purposes.
The so-called xe2x80x9cquick nutsxe2x80x9d have also been used to connect two objects. In addition, vibration during the operation of a device, such as an automobile or appliance for example, containing the two objects results very often in loosening of the bolt or xe2x80x9cquick nutxe2x80x9d and in either full disassembling of the objects from each other, or in a vibration noise which is most annoying and often of unacceptable levels.
Fasteners of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,238 (Vassiliou) have been utilized to reduce considerably the potential of bolt or screw loosening and vibration. They have also eliminated the problem of having to place one member of the fastener at the back portion of the hollow object. These fasteners are placed through a slot from the front part of the hollow object. An expanding member, being usually a bolt or a screw, supports the second object by forcing the legs of the fastener (as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,238) to open or expand, thereby securing the two objects together. The legs of the fasteners are supported by a double-layered head having an upper side and a lower side joined by side bents. The fasteners of this type have greatly improved the prevailing torque, as well as the pulling force of the system. Prevailing torque is the torque required to render a screw loose. Pulling force is the pulling force applied on the screw to the point of failure, which usually occurs at the bents.
Other references representing the state of the art at this point are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,095,734, 5,919,019, 5,636,891, 5,632,584, 5,249,900, 3,486,158, 3,426,817, 2,430,555, 2,376,167, and 2,720,135.
This invention pertains fasteners, and more particularly fasteners which attach one object to another object, with special emphasis to objects in the Automotive Industry. More particularly, this invention pertains a folded sheet metal fastener comprising:
a top section having a top engageable continuous hole; and
a bottom section having a bottom engageable continuous hole, substantially coaxial with the top engageable continuous hole;
the top section and the bottom section being connected by a left section and a right section, the left section comprising a left snapping segment, and the right section comprising a right snapping segment.
Folded sheet metal fastener is an integral piece of folded sheet metal.
The meaning of xe2x80x9csubstantially coaxialxe2x80x9d includes cases that the top engageable continuous hole, and the bottom engageable continuous hole are in a condition selected from deviating from being commensurate, being misaligned, and a combination thereof, as long as they can still by concurrently engaged with the same screw or bolt or other suitable engageable member. In this manner, the prevailing torque is highly improved, even without the need of other frictional elements.
Commensurate engageable holes to a screw or bolt are holes that are positioned at such distance that they both match the pitch of the screw when the holes are concurrently engaged to the same screw or bolt.
Misalignment is deviation from the substantially coaxial status.
Continuous hole, such as any of the engageable holes utilized in the instant invention for example, is a continuous hole on a continuous portion of an object, such as the top section or the bottom section of the fasteners of the present invention for example. An engageable continuous hole provides considerably higher engagement strength than a hole made by two neighboring separated portions of one or more objects (discontinuous hole).
Engageable continuous holes formed on a sheet metal fastener have a helical configuration of the edge of the hole, which helical configuration corresponds to the thread of the screw or bolt to be used in combination with the engageable continuous holes. In some occasions the helical configuration is suitable to fit double threads.
Engageable discontinuous holes are utilized in a number of fasteners, which fasteners have legs forming separate engageable arcs or other types of engageable but separated portions, which separated arcs or separated portions constitute the discontinuous hole. Examples of discontinuous holes are disclosed by Gisondi (U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,135). These discontinuous holes are formed by notches 14 and 15 as well as by notches 17 and 19, as shown in FIGS. 1-6 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,135, in contrast with a continuous hole 6 (FIG. 1). In addition, discontinuous holes are the ones through any part of which, a screw or bolt can have no engagement. An example is the apertures 9a and 10a in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,817.
The bottom section may comprise bottom extensions. Also, the top section is substantially parallel to the bottom section, and has smaller dimensions than said bottom section. The right side section is preferably parallel to the left side section.
The bottom section may comprise an overbent, and the right section may comprise an underbent, the overbent and the underbent overlapping each other in a manner that the overbent is on top of the underbent. The overbent may comprise bottom slots and the underbent may comprise respective tabs, which tabs are passed through the bottom slots, thereby locking the overbent on the underbent. Further, the bottom section may comprise a positioning tab.
The snapping segments may have bents directing part of said snapping segments inwardly.
The fastener may further comprise an under bottom section, the under bottom section being a bent continuation of the right section and comprising an under bottom engageable continuous hole, the under bottom engageable continuous hole being substantially coaxial with the top engageable continuous hole and the bottom engageable continuous hole. The under bottom section may comprise an element selected from under bottom positioning tab, under bottom extensions, and a combination thereof.
Part of the right section may be bent forming an inwardly folded portion, the inwardly folded portion comprising an under top engageable continuous hole, which continuous hole is substantially coaxial with the top engageable continuous hole and the bottom engageable continuous hole. The left section may comprise a support tub on top of the inwardly folded portion.
The left snapping segment may comprise a left side slot, and the right snapping segment may comprise a right side slot.
The top section and the bottom section may comprise more than one set of coaxial engageable continuous holes.
The fasteners of the present invention may further comprise an expansion panel on top of the bottom section, the expansion panel comprising an over bottom engageable continuous hole, the over bottom engageable continuous hole being substantially coaxial with the bottom engageable continuous hole and the top engageable continuous hole.
The present invention further pertains a major portion of a non-integral fastener comprising:
a top section having a top engageable continuous hole;
a left side section connected to the top section, comprising a left snapping segment and a left underbent under the left snapping segment; and
a right section opposite to the left section connected to the top section, comprising a right snapping segment and a right underbent under the right snapping segment.
The side sections may comprise barbs over the underbents and/or the underbents may comprise inclined tabs toward the respective side sections.
The major portion of the sheet metal fastener may further comprise frictional sections which frictionally hinder a screw or bolt passing through said frictional section and the engageable continuous hole from turning.
The present invention also pertains a non-integral fastener comprising:
a major portion comprising
a top section having a top engageable continuous hole;
a left side section connected to the top section, comprising a left snapping segment and a left underbent under the left snapping segment; and
a right section opposite to the left section connected to the top section, comprising a right snapping segment and a right underbent under the right snapping segment; and
a bottom section having a bottom engageable continuous hole, substantially coaxial with the top engageable continuous hole, the bottom section disposed on top of the left underbent and the right underbent.
As aforementioned, the side sections may comprise barbs over the underbents and/or the underbents may comprise inclined tabs toward the respective side sections. The major portion of the sheet metal fastener may further comprise frictional sections which frictionally hinder a screw or bolt passing through said frictional section and the engageable continuous hole from turning. The fastener may further comprise frictional sections which frictionally hinder a screw or bolt passing through said frictional section and the engageable continuous hole from turning.
The present invention also pertains a folded sheet metal fastener comprising:
an upper free-ended top section having an upper top engageable continuous hole;
a lower free-ended top section having a lower top engageable continuous hole;
a bottom section having a bottom engageable continuous hole; and
a left section and a right section;
the top sections and the bottom section being connected by the left section and the right section, the left section comprising a left snapping segment, and the right section comprising a right snapping segment, wherein the upper top engageable hole, the lower top engageable hole, and the bottom engageable hole are located in positions allowing coexisting engagement by a screw or bolt.
The fastener may further comprise a guiding sector between the bottom engageable continuous hole and the lower top engageable continuous hole for directing the screw or bolt from said bottom engageable continuous hole to said lower top engageable continuous hole.
Preferably, the guiding sector comprises an element selected from guiding sub-sectors leaning against each other, a sub-sector having a non-engageable hole through which the screw or bolt can be guided, a sub-sector having an engageable hole through which the screw or bolt can be guided, an engageable extrusion hole through which the screw or bolt can be guided, a non-engageable extrusion hole through which the screw or bolt can be guided, and a combination thereof.
The guiding sub-sectors leaning against each other may preferably have reinforcing base disposed between said sub-sectors and the bottom section. This is very important for increasing the rigidity of the fastener""s structure.
At least one of the snapping segments comprises an anti-opening portion, which dramatically increases the strength by which two or more objects may by held together by the fasteners of this invention, since the anti-opening portions prevent the snapping segments from spreading apart.
In order to considerably improve the insertion of the fastener to a given slot, the upper free-ended top section and the lower free-ended top section should have smaller dimensions than the bottom section.
It is highly preferable that the upper free-ended top section and the lower free-ended top section are just wide enough to accept the upper top engageable continuous hole, and the lower top engageable continuous hole, respectively. This is very important for minimizing the structure of the fastener, and unexpectedly improving its strength, instead of reducing it.
It is highly preferable and critical in many applications that at least two of the upper top engageable continuous hole, the lower top engageable continuous hole, and the bottom engageable continuous hole are in a condition selected from deviating from being commensurate, being misaligned, and a combination thereof. In this manner, the prevailing torque is highly improved, even without the need of other frictional elements.
This invention also pertains any folded sheet metal fastener comprising:
a bottom section having a bottom engageable continuous hole;
a left side section connected to the bottom section and comprising a left snapping segment; and
a right side section opposite the left side section also connected to the bottom and comprising a right snapping segment;
wherein at least one of the left and right snapping segments comprise an element selected from an anti-opening portion, an anti-sliding portion and a combination thereof.
Examples of anti-opening and/or anti-sliding portions suitable for the practice of any proper embodiment or other aspect of this invention are given below, and/or disclosed in provisional patent applications Nos. 60/301,164 (filed Jun. 25, 2001), 60/308,921 (filed Jul. 31, 2001), and 60/312,867 (filed Aug. 16, 2001), all three of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The present invention also pertains a combination fastener comprising:
a fastener, the fastener comprising
a bottom section having a bottom engageable continuous hole, the bottom engageable continuous hole having a helical periphery;
a left section connected to the bottom and comprising
a left snapping segment; and
a right section also connected to the bottom and comprising a right snapping segment; and
a screw, the screw comprising
a core, the core having a core surface, and
a pitch, the pitch being commensurate to the helical periphery of the bottom engageable continuous hole, and
wherein the substantial entirety of the helical periphery of the bottom engageable continuous hole substantially contacts the core surface.
The combination fastener may further comprise a top section having a top engageable continuous hole, wherein the top section is connected also to the left section and to the right section.
Further, the combination fastener may further comprise an
upper free-ended top section having an upper top engageable continuous hole;
a lower free-ended top section having a lower top engageable continuous hole; and
wherein the upper free-ended top section is connected to one of the left and the right side sections and the lower free-ended top section is connected to the remaining of the left and the right side sections.
At least one of the left and right snapping segments may comprise an element selected from an anti-opening portion, an anti-sliding portion and a combination thereof.
This invention is also related to a folded sheet metal fastener comprising:
an upper free-ended top section having an upper top engageable continuous hole;
a lower free-ended top section having a lower top engageable continuous hole;
a bottom section having a bottom engageable continuous hole;
a left section and a right section, the top sections and the bottom section being connected by the left section and the right section; and
a front snapping segment and a back snapping segment, wherein at least one of said segments is connected to at least one of the upper free-ended top section and the lower free-ended top section, substantially between the planes of left section and the right section.
Both the front and the back snapping segments may be connected to the lower free-ended top section.
The upper free-ended top section may provide support to the lower free-ended top section.
Both the front and the back snapping segments may be connected, however, to the upper free-ended top section.
The fastener may further comprise side anti-sliding extensions connected to the lower free-ended top section.
This invention also pertains a folded sheet metal fastener comprising:
a top section having a top engageable continuous hole;
a bottom section having a bottom engageable continuous hole;
at least one side section, the top section and the bottom section being connected by the at least one side section; and
a front snapping segment and a back snapping segment, the snapping segments connected to the top section.
Further, the fasteners may comprise an elastic body surrounding the bottom section, or being disposed in the vicinity of the bottom section. Thus, when water-proofing, and/or gas-proofing are desired for a particular application, and/or vibration noises are to be prevented, or for any other reason, an elastic body is incorporated in the vicinity of the bottom section. It may be integrally molded at least at the lower side of the bottom section, or around the whole bottom section. Such elastic bodies include, but are not limited to plastisols, polyurethanes, silicones, thermoplastic elastomers, etc. Some examples of such polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,343 (Smith), and in the patent application of Kanubhai Manibhai Patel, Michael Walter Smith and Edward John Smith having a Ser. No. 09/561,505, filed on Apr. 28, 2000, and which patent and patent application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
As aforementioned, the fasteners of the present invention may comprise an elastic body. The elastic body may be attached to or molded at least under the bottom section of the sheet metal fastener, the elastic body having an upper side, a lower side, and an edge. The fastener may comprise holders embedded into the elastic body.
The elastic body may comprise sealing rims at least on one of the upper and lower side of said elastic body.
When the elastic body comprises sealing rims on both the upper side and the lower side of the elastic body, it is preferable that the sealing rims on the upper side of the elastic body are arranged to be in alternate positions with respect to the sealing rims on the lower side of the elastic body.
Also, one of the sealing rims on the top side of the elastic body is closest to the edge of the elastic body than any other sealing rim at the lower side of the elastic body.
The elastic body may further comprises a screw sealing portion in the vicinity of the bottom engageable continuous hole.
This invention also pertains fasteners wherein the snapping segments comprise a bent, and the anti-sliding portions comprise an element selected from extension of the snapping segment, barbs on the bent, ridges on the bent, knurls on the bent, and a combination thereof.
In addition, this invention is related to folded sheet metal fasteners comprising:
an upper free-ended top section having an upper top engageable continuous hole;
a lower free-ended top section having a lower top hole;
a bottom section having a bottom engageable continuous hole; and
a left section and a right section;
the top sections and the bottom section being connected by the left section and the right section, the left section comprising a left snapping segment, and the right section comprising a right snapping segment, wherein the upper top engageable hole, the lower top hole, and the bottom engageable hole are located in positions allowing coexisting engagement by a screw or bolt.
As in all other cases, the snapping segments may comprise a bent having a portion selected from anti-opening portion, anti-sliding portion and a combination thereof, the anti-sliding portion comprising an element selected from extension of the snapping segment, barbs on the bent, ridges on the bent, knurls on the bent, and a combination thereof.
Depending on the application, one or more configurations described above are critical. Examples of such criticalities are described in the detailed description of this invention.
The fastener may be connected first to a given element, and the assembly of the two be attached to a second element, or vice versa. Of course, more than two elements may be connected together by the fasteners of the present invention.
The present invention also pertains vehicles comprising parts or elements connected with the fasteners and combination fasteners, as well as the major portion of such fasteners, as disclosed and claimed herein. The parts or elements of the vehicle, of course, have to be commensurate to the fastener, as shown for example in FIG. 1G.